Oure
Jarledømmet Oure blev grundlagt som et kongerige i 332 e.a., hvilket også er startåret for Den Ouræiske Storhedstid. I 549 e.a. blev landet optaget i Borundsland, og skabt om til et jarledømme. Oure er dog stadig en meget selvstændig og stolt nation. Politisk Historie Før grundlæggelsen i 332 e.a. bestod området af en række mindre kongeriger, hvoraf enkelte stadig findes som markgrevskaber - fx Bjørnsborg. Århundreders interne stridigheder og grænserykninger har dog skabt et væld af markgrevskaber, der igen består af grevskaber, len og friområder. Disse er styret af et uoverskueligt system af grever, lensmænd, storbønder, riddere og byherrer. Generelt er politik i Oure en uhyre indviklet affære. Oure er en del af kæmpeunionen Borundsland, med alt hvad der følger af pligter og rettigheder, fordele og ulemper, men unionen er upopulær blandt lavadelen - særligt de ældste familier bryder sig ikke om den. Oure er blevet styret af en slægt af samme navn, siden det blev grundlagt. Ildsravn Oure var den første konge. Den første jarl var Angergerd "Stålhjerte" Oure, der måtte tage sin faders plads, da han abdicerede af skam over at have søgt optagelse i Borundsland. Den nuværende jarl er Thordur Oure . Geografi Oure er ca. 500 km på hver led, og langt det meste af landet er dækket af dybe skove, afbrudt af små pletter opdyrket jord. De nordlige og vestlige grænser er tegnet af bjergkæden Gråmur. Oure har varierende rettigheder over ressourcerne i disse bjerge, afhængigt af hvilke lande der ellers er i nærheden. Oure grænser op til Rat-Tram mod nord, Quai-Quinn mod vest og syd, og Blodmarkerne og Nordheimarr mod øst. Fra nord flyder floden Isvæld, ned gennem Oures nordligst beliggende by, Jernport. Isvæld fortsætter ned gennem landet, indtil den når det sted hvor Heimarr, Quai-Quinns og Oures grænser mødes. Herfra hedder floden Kolto - dens heimarrgensiske navn. På vej gennem Oure føder Isvæld to store bifloder: Smaragdfloden starter ved Jernport, og fører mod vest, mens Jarlens Færd starter længere nede, og fører mod hovedstaden Jarlsfæst, hvor den munder ud i søen Månedyb. Befolkning Fysik og stil Ouræere er grovskårne og robuste folk, med barkede næver og en sans for forretning og hårdt arbejde. Indtil for nyligt – indtil Jernport opstod – var Ouræerne udenfor hovedstaden ret provinsielle, men de har udviklet sig meget siden omkring 710 e.a.. En gennemsnitlig Ouræer er en smule tøndeformet og ret så stærk. De fleste er lyshårede, men rødhårede og mørkblonde familier er ikke ukendt. Ouræernes øjne er blå, grønne eller grå, bortset fra bjergboerne ved Dværghjem der er sortøjnede og har næsten hvidt hår. Tøjet er praktisk og af slidstærke materialer, som hør og hamp. De fleste Ouræere er for praktisk eller spartansk anlagte til at gå med prangende smykker (bortset fra folk fra Jernport og Jarlsfæst), men nogle går dog med stilrene og simple ringe og armbånd. I fortiden da Oure var en stor og farlig krigernation (helt for sig selv) gik Ouræerne med solide armringe og store halsringe af rent sølv, og nogle Jernportsfolk er begyndt at genoptage denne skik. Mentalitet Som sagt baserer nutidens Ouræere deres selvopfattelse på en fjern fortid som en ægte magtfaktor, hvor de var frygtet af deres naboer. Nu er de fleste bønder, minearbejdere og skovhuggere, i et landområde, der er under halvt så stort som det var for 400 år siden, og det er kun en delstat i et større kongerige. Med Jernport som bovspryd er Oure på vej tilbage i den store politik, og folket er håbefuldt. Mange mener dog at udviklingen går lidt for stærkt for tiden, mens andre kaster sig ud i eventyret. Konservative kræfter bryder sig ikke om alle de indtryk der kommer udefra, og mener at Oure skal fremdyrke sin egen superkultur i stedet for at adopterer andres. Byerne Jarlsfæst og Jernport er de eneste rigtige byer, men de er til gengæld også ret store. Resten af Ouræernes hjemland er overstrøet med mindre byer og landsbyer, og et utal af fjerne storgårde, der i sig selv nærmest er små landsbyer, med op til 70 indbyggere. Sprog Ouræerne taler Ouræisk, et sprog der synger lidt, men er blødt og formeligt. Som et folk der befinder sig i midten af det hele taler mange Ouræere i grænseegnene andre sprog, især Fainirr og Ratamansk. De fleste kan gøre sig forståelige på Borundsk, der er et sært socialt konstruktionssprog, som tales i de tre jarldømmer Heimarr, Randsburg og Rell, der udover Oure og Rat-Tram udgør Borundsland. Kategori:Steder Kategori:Lande Kategori:Medlemmer af Borundsland